Seimeinogami
by AnimeGirlZoe
Summary: READ HERE!OVER HERE!Kisuki, a seimeinogami, had broken a Life god rule and brought a death note possesor back to life and has to pay the consequences. She fell from her realm and now she must do everything in her power to stop Kira...Again!
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

Seimeinogami

Readers Note

I am a huge nerdy fan of death note but I didn't know there was a one shot special of death note and I had already written the chapter when I found out so sorry to those who wanted that to be included : (

God of Death in Japanese is Shi no kami but in death note is Shinagami and

God of Life in Japanese is Seimei no kami so thought in Death note it may be Seimeinogami if there was one is Death note.

'Kisu' in Japanese is kiss and 'ki' is life in naming (or from what I researched) so I decided to call my OC Kisuki meaning 'kiss life'…I think.

For those who have read Death Note 13. Tsugumi Ohba mentions that Mu was created so characters couldn't come back to life. I read that after I had finished this chapter. So sorry : ( But I hope you enjoy anyway : )

Another thing if you've read Death Note 13 you will have read that if the Death note in the bank was never fully determined if it was actually the real Death note so Gevanni may have taken a fake. Tsugumi Ohba theorises that Light actually had made a fake and swapped it so there maybe another death note out there.

* * *

***Kisuki's POV***

There is light and darkness, black and white and there is a Shinagami and a Seimeinogami.

Shinagamis and Seimeinogamis have many differences but in some ways they are the same. They both have notebooks, one called a Death note and one called a Life note. The notes do the exact opposite from each other one gives life and the other one gives death. A way the gods of life and death are very different is that Shinagamis look like demons, monsters, what ever you wish to call them and Seimeinogamis look like humans with wings. The interpretation of an angel could have come of from a Seimeinogami. Another similarity is that they both have rules and punishments for each realm.

One rule in the Life note is;

_Do not bring to life one that has purposely murdered or used the death note_

_You can only bring those to life that have been dead for the maximum of 15 years. It takes 1 year for the person to completely heal and come out of a coma, if you do not write the time of awakening._

This is exactly what happened to me. My punishment was that I fell from the Seimeinogami realm.

It had all happened because I had fallen in love with a human called Light Yagami who was attached with the Shinagami, Ryuk, and he was a possessor of Death Note. I had been watching him from my realm and a part of me knew what he was doing was wrong but I convinced myself it was a good thing to do because criminals cause deaths themselves and so then there would be less deaths.

One thing I had noticed watching him was that Light used woman to get what he wanted and he seemed he would never fall in love but a part of me thought maybe mortal female humans were not good enough for him what if he had an immortal to choose from so I had met him and I was wrong I was still a female he could use and I became part of his plan.

Light always had a plan even after his death his plan still went on. Light knew I had loved him and he also knew that he would get caught and die at the hand of Ryuk therefore he assumed I would bring him back to life and as usual he was correct. I asked Light if he already knew that Ryuk was going to kill him, why did he want to go and visit Near and the rest of SPK?

He explained to me he would die and come back to life, no one would know he was alive and if they found out Near would know his death sentence was done and couldn't arrest him but if he did decide to arrest him, Light would have known his name and already killed him as soon as regained the death note. When Mikami had hid the death note in the bank vault Light had replaced it with a fake and no one knew this, exept me and Ryuk. From what I saw Ryuk took the death note when Light died and hid it somewhere more obvious hoping to feed his boredom again, this was against Light's plan but if I knew Light he would get it back. Anyway after regaining the death note Light would kill the whole of SPK and then he could become the new God.

The night Light died, I prepared myself for my part in his plan. I watched as he arrived with the Japanese task force and met with SPK. The boy detective Near, Nate Rivers, supposedly tricked him and found out he was Kira. Mikami, another person in Light's plan and a death note owner, had written all names in the death note apart from Light's. Light put on a believable act and died, if this was a movie he would have definitely gotten an Oscar for that performance. I, of course out of love, then brought him back to life after he was buried and had his funeral. I had forgotten to write a time of awakening so it had taken an automatic year for him to wake up from a coma. After the year had gone past I went to Light and that was when he didn't need me anymore and told me to go back to my realm, he…hurt me, I'd never felt heartbreak before.

Light would never love anyone he believed all others to be under him.

Unlike Shinagami, Seimeinogami had relationships with each other but I had never fallen in love with another Seimeinogami so I had never felt what Light made me feel.

When I arrived back at my realm, I knew I was to go to the Seimeinogami high council and receive my punishment but I didn't care anymore, this was what heart break felt like and it made me not care, not even for my own life. They stripped away my Seimeinogami tunic, leaving me to stand in front of them naked and embarrassed. Then they tore away my wings; the pain was unbearable, it was like hair being ripped out from the roots and then a fire being burned on your skin. They told me I could gain my wings again if I saved many lives and I knew the only way to do that was to stop Light, stop the human that I once loved.

Heartbreak can go three ways one; you would hate your former lover, two; you would still love them obsessively or thirdly; you would feel neutral. I felt sadness and hate; I was prepared to do anything to help the world capture Kira…again.

When they pushed me out of my realm all I remember thinking was the price for falling in love was to fall and I would avoid falling again.

***Touta Matsuda POV ***

I chuckled to myself it was so funny to see Yamamato drunk. It now takes a lot for me to get drunk after all I've been through in the Kira case. It's been a year since Light's death and it was just announced that Misa-Misa, I mean, Amane has committed suicide. I ran my hand through my black hair and sighed, I needed some fresh air there was too much stress. I walked into the park and looked around. The only light that shone was from the moon and street lamps, I fingered the gun in my pocket, I had always felt anxious in a dark park always a hit crime spot. I peered to a bench and saw a girl lying there; when I got closer she looked like she looked like she was about…20. I stepped back and blushed; I also realized she had her hair wrapped all around her covering her naked body. What was I going to do? Take the girl while she naked! I couldn't just leave her but I didn't want to pick her up. What if she wakes up and calls me a pervert? However what was she doing naked in a park…I should take her in for questioning. I carefully slipped my arms under her neck and under her knees, my stomach twisted as her hair slipped a little. I looked down on her as I carried her to end of the park. Her hair was silky and white, Nate's color of hair. She had pale skin and long lashes. I wonder what color her eyes were. I put her down to call Mogi.

"Hello" His voice sounded down the phone.

"Err, Mogi. I need you to pick me up and a girl" I said, glancing at the unconscious girl.

"Matsuda, ok but just this once" he hang up. I picked up the girl and waited ten minutes before Mogi arrived with the car. He looked at the girl and was about to say something but closed his mouth. I slid her into the car and we took her to Nate's building. I didn't know where else to take her, I didn't want to take her home and she wouldn't have to see Nate just reside in the building that Nate had brought. It was a bit like L's but it had tighter security, I don't think Wedy, if she was alive, could have even broken in. Nate installed this thing to get into the building, it was either called Flux metal or it was made of it, I wasn't really listening. Anyway I'm sure Nate would let her stay…actually I'm not so sure.

***Kisuki's POV***

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Where was I? I sat up…well tried to but my hair was rapped around my body. I uncurled myself out and hid under the covers, I was still naked. I hesitantly got up and looked in the full size mirror, I had an elaborate tattoo of wings there, and it showed that I still had a chance to return to my realm. I walked back to the bed and sat down. It was weird to walk with my feet usually I would just hover. I picked up a parcel that was at the end of the bed a delicately opened it. Human clothes, I picked out a stringed material, it was what humans called a bra. I attempted to put it on and at first it was all twisted, it took me 5 minutes to put it on properly. I twisted my shoulders and tried to adjust to them, they felt so weird. After putting on the pants I pulled on a pair of artfully faded jeans, yet another human cloth that felt weird; I had always wore a tunic so it felt slightly trapping but I would get use to it. The last material was a black vest top with an elaborate cross. I tried to open the door of the room I was being held in...It was locked. I knocked on it.

"Hello" I called. On the other side of the door I heard footsteps coming towards the door. A man with black hair cautiously opened the door.

"You...err...can come out...if you want" it was Touta Matsuda. I blinked a couple of times; it seems I still have my Seimeinogami eyes it seemed, which was another sign of a chance to return home. With the eye, like Shinagami, we saw names but we didn't see the life amount left we saw the life amount they had lived, the life note could add to the life span of a human as well as the Seimeinogami. If I had my eyes then that would mean I would have my note book but where was it. I stepped up to the Matsuda with pleading eyes.

"Where you the one that found me" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"Yes, I was" Matsuda blurted, blushing.

"Bring her in Matsuda, I'm ready. I need to question her" the voice was familiar but I was too worried about my notebook being missing. Matsuda led me in before I could ask him about my book. I was pulled into a room full of technical things and in the centre of the room was a boy wearing a mask surrounded by an extremely complicated train system. Of course! It was all coming back now; I was obviously in the presence of the new L, Nate Rivers. Matsuda didn't quit, he stayed on to help Nate, Near or new L. That was when an idea hit me; I knew how I could stop Light. Who had stopped Light before? Nate. Only Light would be wary or Nate...he knew Nate's name! As soon as he got the Death note he would...

"Nate Rivers, you're in danger" I said. Nate lifted his mask with a blank expression but I knew that behind his guided face, in his head he was alarmed or confused that I knew his name or knew he was in trouble.

"Who are you? Why am I in danger? Why..." He was beginning to ask a million questions a minute. I swept over to him and covered my hand over his mouth. A woman named Halle Lidner, her true last name was Bullook, stepped forward to stop me and to protect Nate but Nate held his hand to stop her.

"You need to legally change your last name just do it as quickly as possible and then I'll explain" I said urgently. Nate looked over to Stephen Gevanni, true name Stephen Loud, and removed my hands.

"Start the process, Stephen. Now explain, please" Nate took my wrist and led me to a chair and sat down in front of me. It was unnerving for a 20 year old man to just sit there and stare up at me. Well I guess Nate is always a child at heart.

"I am, Well was, a God of Life, a Seimeinogami..." I explained from when I had fallen in love with Light till now.

"I thought Light was finished when he died therefore giving him a fulfilled death sentence so he's now a free man. I think you should know, since you're a…god, that there is another Kira, the new Kira, and that person was still killing criminals even when Light was having his funeral. We think it maybe another shinagami because at least one of us may have seen or heard Ryuk and the person is also in the Kanto region as we copied L's idea of only broadcasting a live feed in one region at a time till it worked" Nate kept his face blank. This guy was good at keeping his emotions a secret but if I knew Near as well as I think I do he wouldn't have liked copying L's idea no matter how much he respected him.

"Incorrect. Seimeinogamis and Shinagamis have to memorize the other god's notes, so there will more of a chance if the shinagami breaks the rules someone will catch them. Listen;

Losing memory of a death note by passing on ownership to another or abandoning it will occur when someone is actually killed using the Death Note. However, although you will not lose the lose the memory of the Death Note, you will not be able to hear or see it's shinagami anymore. You will lose the power of the shinagami eyes if you hade traded for them.

So you would not hear or see Ryuk. Also the one you burnt was a fake. Light had switched the death note in the bank vault. It may have resulted in his death but that was the point. So I think Ryuk would have been bored waiting for Light and would have hid it in a place where it was more likely to be found. So there is another death note is out there and someone must have found it. Near, I'm not a god anymore you can just call me Kisuki" I told him. If there any rules that should have prevented me telling him this it wouldn't have mattered. One good thing was I was free from the Seimeinogami rules. Nears face darkened slightly hearing the facts. He frowned slightly and looked at me.

"Life-Kisuki, if my memory stands correct wasn't one rule that those that go to Mu can never return to the living. Also if you please, can you use our alias'" he asked.

"Ok, that rule a fake created my Light Yagami so it would make you think he could never really come back" I revealed.

*(To readers, in the real death note this was not a fake rule) 

"This means a whole new investigation" Matsuda sighed. He hated hard work.

"Near, your last name has now changed from Rivers to Lake" Stephen informed him. Near nodded and turned back to me. My mind ran through the events since Light got the Note.

"L couldn't defeat Light alone, you and Mello only managed to defeat Light with one of you losing your lives, but you were fighting against each other to find Kira so we need to upgrade from that…" I bit my lip. Think!

"We know that Light is going to look for the Death note again but we need to gain it before him "Near assessed. I nodded and it hit me, the perfect idea but as I was about to tell Near when Hal got in before me.

"How can we trust this…Seimeinogami Near?" she asked. She had every right to ask this. A strange girl picked up from the park by Matsuda, knowing Near's name and getting involved with the investigation without asking though Near didn't seem to have a problem.

"Well Hal, I have already thought of this and I'm 70% sure that she is on our side. No God would want to fall and then not want to return to her realm. She has provided bountiful information which I think Light would not want to be revealed and if she is a God then she would have lived for a long time and her knowledge would help us in the investigation. But if the 30% is correct and she is on Light's side then she may accidentally leave clues to where Light would be hiding and she would still have to feed us information to prevent us from being suspicious" Near was a smart human. Hal opened her mouth then closed it.

"Now that's out of the way, since Light would be wary of you it would be harder to catch him so to improve from the last couple or times how about the four top kids at Wammy's place, including you, to work together and help?" I suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea. We should work in different corners of the region to study. Gevanni will you contact the orphanage and…" Near stopped, I held his arm.

"Near, I'm not talking about the current genius'. I'm talking about the originals when the Kira case started" my eyes gleamed. Near stood up and his eyes slightly widened, only slightly.

"You don't mean…" he trailed off.

"Since I have a chance to return to my realm, I still have my eyes and hopefully Note book, which I think is in the park where Matsuda found me" I flicked my white hair off my face. Matsuda and Aizawa immediately walked out to look for the note book.

Oh Light, you not the only one who get's a second chance at life, I smiled to myself.

Its going to be interesting meeting Light's enemies.

* * *

**Question; **(interviewer, my freind and interviewee, me!: )

**1) Why did you make Kisuki the Human age of 20?**

**AGZ:**Well I wanted there to be a little romance between three characters and her age would have been good to date any of them. I can't reveal too much and if your wondering she's not going to go out with all three of them! Also I like the age 20...sort of.

**Feel free to ask any questions and I'll answer them in the upcoming chapters : )**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed : ) You guys are awesome : )**


	2. Chapter 2: Returned

Chapter 2

_The awakened person must be given at least 30 hours to regenerate_

"We've found it!" Matsuda came in with a gleeful look on his face. He gets excited over everything, but it was refreshing to feel something like that. He handed me my white life note, if I had still been a proper god it would have been his but since at the moment I'm practically human with special supernatural skills it isn't.

"Thanks you, Matsuda and Aizawa" I smiled at them sweetly. Matsuda was rubbing the back of his neck like it was no problem but Aizawa still seemed to be wary of me. Usually I would have thought that Matsuda would be the most guarding but I guess it wasn't in his personality.

"I've prepared the coffins" Anthony Lester said to Near. Near nodded and looked over at me.

"Are you ready Kisuki-chan?" Near asked. Technically I'm a –San to him because I'm way, way older than him but in my chosen human age I was a –chan. I nodded. This all seems a bit occult, with the coffins and the bringing back to life.

"When they wake up they will be at the age they died at so don't be alarmed if they look young and I'll set the waking date for 3 days time because a person must given 30 hours to heal up" I informed them. They all looked strangely nervous and fidgety all except Near, whose face was blank. I opened to a clear blank page and took out my Seimeinogami pen, it never ran out of ink, and pressed it on the page. I glanced at the bodies to see the names to make sure I wrote them right.

_L LAWLIET AWAKES IN 3 DAYS _

_MIHAEL KEEHL AWAKES IN 3 DAYS_

_MAIL JEEVAS AWAKES IN 3 DAYS_

Immediately their skin looked like it was dissolving into existence again or it was growing at an unnatural rate.

"I think we should wait until they have awoken" Near suggested. I looked around the investigation team did seem to look a bit sick. We walked out and sat down on the chairs apart from Near who asked Hal to bring in the Lego. She left and returned lugging the big chest behind her. Near started to build.

"We should name the new investigation team" Matsuda suggested. Everyone looked around and nodded, Matsuda always seemed to point out the pointless things but it was a point.

"I don't think we should be called SPK, we made changes so we should have a change in name as well" Near said, he clicked two doors in an opening of his Lego piece, the guy worked fast. Near seem to be making a large building; I assume it was the building we were in.

"How about KRM, Kira rematch? TKH, The Kira Hunt? Or KHS, Kira Hunting Society?" Matsuda seem to be the only one trying.

"I like KHS" I said, smiling at Matsuda. He looked surprised; I don't think he suspected anyone to vote for one of his ideas. Near nodded.

"I like it too, agreed?" everyone nodded, uninterested. Kira Hunting Society, I wonder what Light would think.

*Light's POV*

Where the hell was it? Damn Ryuk! He probably moved my Death Note so another human could find it. Is he always bored? I chucked all my books across the room. I was in my apartment I had got with Misa. Misa. I had no use for her now so why would i care if she commited sucide for me, her suicide probably tied in with the Death Note; she did make the eye trade a fair few number of times. I calmed down. It was fine. It was just a bump in the road; I would find my death note again and be God! I had the upper hand anyway, I had Near's real name. Nate Rivers. I forgot what death was like. I can't seem to remember. I remember before death and the pain but...what death was like, I had no idea. Never mind that, I need to found my death note. If someone had already gained ownership, I would just trick it off them. I doubt they would be smart enough to hide their tracks so I would find it easily. Now with Kisuki, why did I send her away? I could have used her, actually no I wouldn't need her I only needed the death note. I'm sure she would have told Nate that I was alive again, so I must expect him to be on my tail. But he's going to be finished and then I wouldn't need to worry. Hmm, note to self, shut down Wammy's orphanage and kill all the kids in there. When I'm God it's a crime to stand in my way and I'm pretty sure there will be a lot more L wannabes.

"Kira returns killing more criminals than ever. Yesterday Ryuu Nakamura, Tsubasa Watanabe and 5 other criminals died last night. For more information let's go to..." I turned off the television. Someone had the notebook and was using it as a Kira supporter. He was also in the Kanto region as he was killing criminals from the Kanto region news. Death Note here I come.

*Daitaro's POV*

I find it. It was like it was waiting for me. My Uncle had a note book which brought the end for those whose names were written in it, the Death note. He had told me all about it how it would kill all criminals and help business as well. My father, Kenji Higuchi, died in a car accident caused by Ryuu Nakamura. My uncle, Kyosuke Higuchi, had brought me hope when he told me about the death note. I would get my revenge and stop other criminals from making kids have a parentless childhood. I couldn't care less about this Kira guy. Now I acquired the note book I had killed Ryuu and started killing others. The press had started calling me Kira, this is when I found out the death note was the murder weapon used by Kira. He wasn't a divine judgemental being; he was a deluded human who wanted to have power. At first he may have been pure but he had started killing the FBI and police who were tailing him, he had gotten crazy with power. I wasn't sure if I would get crazy but I would fulfil my purpose. Revenge on those who had killed any family members and other murderers, if I went crazy and killed and innocent I would kill myself because I would then be a criminal. I don't care about thieves, con men, etc. I layed down on my bed and put the death note under my pillow. The Shinagami should be here by now. Lazy.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk Hello human, looks like you're expecting me" I turned my head to see a butt ugly Shinagami. I looked at him coolly and blinked a couple of times.

"I just wasn't suspecting you to be so...ugly" I sniffed.

"Hey kid, I have half the females in my realm after me. Humans just get cockier and cockier. Anyway I'm Ryuk and I'm here to have fun. By any chance do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked.

"I'm Daitaro Higuchi. I'm a playboy so I have all the girls in my class after me and I'm allergic to apples" I said. Ryuk's face dropped.

"Allergic...to apples..." he didn't seem like a death god. I smirked at him.

"I was lying. I love apples I'll get some" Ryuk's face clearly showed relief. Well that was something to tell my friend, I have a pet Shinagami.

*Kisuki's POV*

"You also need to be very careful because sometimes if they die violently they'll need time to calm down as they may be a little wild" I informed the rest of KHS before we went back in the room. I expected Mello to be violent. We walked in and their bodies were completely healed. Hal glanced at her watch.

"10 seconds" she told us. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 L sat up suddenly with a gasp.

"Light-kun is Kira" he said. He looked around evaluating the situation.

"L-san you are fine. We have found out about Light, we'll explain later" Near said, Near really respected L. His eyes were full of admiration, Near did have emotions he just didn't let them control him. Mind over heart, it may go against him one day.

"I see I did die. Matsuda would you mind getting me cake and sugar cubes" L climbed out of his coffin, he had a weird way of moving. Not only was that weird about him but he acted like what happened was no big deal. He glanced at me and walked out to get his cake.

"That bitch!" Mello seemed to be awake. He looked pretty violent. Everyone went to hold him down but I got there first. I sat on his legs and pinned him down. He glared up at me, his face softened and his face looked confused.

"I hope you're not talking to me" I said breathlessly. It was hard working pinning this guy down.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat. His pulses seem to quicken, he tried to sound vicious but it wasn't quite there.

"I'm Kisuki and I've just given you a second chance at life so be nice" I said. He smirked.

"You're a bit close for a first meeting, you mind getting off" I blushed furiously and removed myself immediately. My hair swept forward covering my face; he was just a human, I...

"Can one of you guys get me a cigarette and some sort of technology?" Matt had woken up.

"Matt, I'm sorry I got you killed" Mello jumped out of his coffin. Matt shook his head.

"Mello, I'm alive now so I forgive you" Matt felt around his head for his usual goggles. Near awkwardly passed them to him also giving him cigarettes and gave Chocolate to Mello.

"I'll explain the story to you later" Near said. He seemed to be shy in front of his regenerated friends. Matt glanced at me as he was lighting up his cigarette.

"Well hello there. I don't think I need a cigarette anymore. I'm Matt" He smiled, flirtatiously at me.

"Kisuki, If you don't mind we need to get a move on" I walked out. They were all humans and I felt strangely attracted to them. No. I can't go down this road again; I won't ever fall in love with humans again. Not L, not Mello and not Matt.

"I've noticed Kisuki's personality is rather mixed isn't? One minute she's all cute and the next she's cold. I wonder what goes on in her head." I heard Matsuda say to the others. I walked in where L was, he was eating a cherry and pulled it out. It was tied. I stared at him...didn't that mean that he was a good kisser? Why am I thinking like that? I picked up a little bin.

"Here" L chucked his tied cherry stalk in the bin.

"You're not human are you Kisuki?" He had obviously heard me name.

"No, well I wasn't and now I sort of am. How did you know?" I asked. This was the famous detective L. He was the world three best detectives.

"Well I heard that you brought us back to life, you're eys unnaturally blue with tints of white. No one has white in their eyes and lastly if you were human you wouldn't be this close with Near. When I first came in it was like you and him were co operating together in an investigation" L pushed a sugar cube in his mouth, he had a sweet tooth.

"That's why your here. Near's here to explain things" then everyone came in and took a seat. Mello eating chocolate, Matt smoking (Near had given him a PSP), Near sat down at his Lego building.

"Where to start?"

* * *

I've tried to research it but I'm not sure if Higuchi had a brother or if he was an only child but I thought it would be interesting if he did and his brother had a son...well you know the rest

The names and meaning of my OC's; I researched them on the internet

Daitaro means Great first son, Kenji means second son Ryuu means Dragon and Nakamura means in a village.


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Shinagami

To the readers of this story. In the Anime and I think Manga, Matt has brown hair but in fandom colours his hair in red and I chose to do the fandom colour

…

Chapter 3

*Kisuki's POV*

L held my Life Note, with just his index fingers and his thumbs, in front of his face. He turned the pages delicately and felt where his name was scratched in.

"This Life Note is a basic opposite of the Death Note. When you leave I wouldn't want it left behind in the human world because if someone got there hands on this, it would lead to trouble. Also you fell from your realm because of bringing a Death Note possessor to life, whom is Light. Did you choose to help because you wanted revenge or you wanted to return to you realm" L seemed to talk to himself as well as the people in the room.

"I want both. I want to go home and to punish Light for making me fall in love and making me fall. Never again will I ever fall in love with a human" I said, harshly. Matt leaned over his PSP and grinned cheekily at me.

"Are you sure?" His red hair fell forward slightly.

"Yes" I said without hesitation. Matt leaned back, still grinning. Mello smirked as he peeled his chocolate rapper. Near had taken a back seat ever since L had come back to life, he was just quietly working on his toys and puzzles. L brushed the little disruption and put a sugar cube in his mouth. Ok, he had a _really _sweet tooth.

"Do you have to go back? Is it a permanent thing?" L asked. He put another sugar cube in his mouth. I raised my eyebrow. What sort of question was that? It had nothing to do with the investigation, unless it was a way of determining my innocent percentage.

"I don't have to…but I would want to" I said, determined.

"When you explained about punishing Light and returning, I thought a percentage of 90% on being on Light's side. If you were on his side you would have said only on punishing Light and forgotten about returning, if you were still in love with him. When you stated about you returning to you realm was not permanent. You answered that you didn't have to but added you would want to it raises my suspicions to…94%" L explained.

His mind was really logical. This was what he did to Light, these numbers maybe random but if he supposedly suspects me then the other may as well. The way I answer his questions would rely on answering the right way not about telling _your_ truth.

"L, if she lies or not it would go into her little answers. It may be just by chance that she answers in a way that may seem to you that she is on Light's side" Near said, from his Lego building, he finished it and had begun putting it away. Everyone looked at Near, it seemed like he had challenged L, his idol. L smiled.

"Yes, correct Near. You seem to be the only one who notices that" in went another sugar cube.

"Would you like any tea with that sugar?" I asked. L had pissed me off with the thought of me being on Light's side. L handed his cup to me.

"Nope but more sugar would be sweet" L started to laugh at his own joke. I glanced around and everyone was just staring at him. Probably the worst joke I have ever heard.

"Err, L…that wasn't funny" Yamamato informed him. Yamamato seemed invisible most of the time. I didn't even know he was here until he said that.

"Yes, well my social skills aren't very high and I have decided to read 'How to be Funny for Dummies'" L said. Mello took a chunk of chocolate and turned to L.

"L, you don't read a book on being funny. You're just born with that talent" he said. L ignored the comment piling on sugar cubes.

"Kisuki, why is your personality very differs a lot?" L asked. Oh yeah, Matsuda had mentioned that earlier and it seems L heard and agreed.

"What? Look, we suppose to be investigating the Kira case so why don't we do that" I went to sit behind the large super computer desk and started to search up latest deaths.

"Near, I would like you to search up all criminal deaths, Matt I want you to hack into the NPC data base to see what they're doing on the case and to gain criminal files. Mello I want you to research on the criminals, Kisuki would you search up those that had died since Light's death because of heart attack that weren't criminals because the new Kira may use criminals to hide his own reasoned kills. Hopefully we will find the new Kira soon because we must have it before Light-kun" L was acting like it was another competition between him and Light. He sat on the chair next to me in an awkward position and started to observe the screens of mine and Near's research.

Why was L so…awkward? L and Near had next to nothing of social skills though when it comes to Matt and Mello I wish that was the case. Matt's social skills are low but when Mello's around they both seem to be too social.

"Kisuki, did you…you know kiss Light or anything?" Matt said from his laptop. I ignored and kept typing, I blushed.

"Yeah, or anything else, that's what you mean" Mello was scribbling down notes next to him. I typed faster and harder on the keyboard.

L peered into my face and I tried to make my hair slip over my face casually.

"Kisuki is blushing. Does that mean she did the deed?" L asked.

"No, I didn't. I would never do _that_?" I said. I turned around to give them an evil look. Matt took advantage of seeing my face and smirked.

"Did you kiss him?" he asked. My face heated up and I knew the blush on my cheeks were clearly visible. I turned around and scrolled down the heart attack list.

"I think we'll take that as a yes" Mello said, satisfied with the information he and Matt had pointlessly achieved.

Grow up, I thought furiously.

"Ok, ok, we're sorry. Would a kiss make it better?" I turned round to say no and Matt's lips crashed down on mine. I pushed him away dramatically rubbing my lips.

"I think that's enough sugar, Matsuda can you get me some…strawberry and cream cake" L turned round to ask Matsuda. Couldn't he at least say something to make them stop, he was the only one they would listen to; and if this is the way he eats he may not have got a heart attack from the death note.

"Mello, Matt stop making Kisuki-san uncomfortable" Near said. I gave Near a thanking smile. He didn't seem…like himself.

"I've finished. I'll see if I can see any obvious connections" I said. L nodded and picked up the spoon in his awkward way and started to eat the cake Matsuda had got for him.

I glanced around Hal was making her way home, Gevanni was doing his own research on the computer and Anthony Rester was standing beside Near, protectively.

There was something up with Near and it seemed obvious but I couldn't put my finger on it.

*Daitaro's POV*

"Would you friggin' stop going on about apples!" I said furiously to Ryuk. This guy was not a Shinagami.

"Well if you tasted the sandy food in my realm you'd understand my obsession" he replied. I put away my 'special' magazine that I was flicking through.

"Are you really a Shinagami because you sure don't act like it" I muttered. Ryuk looked at the magazine I was reading.

"The last Kira had that book filled with female humans as well. You male human teenagers are both a riot and horny. Hyuk, Hyuk" I stared up at him.

"So you think all teen boys are all…Horny? Well for one being 'horny' isn't a choice it's a feeling created to help extend the human species and two, not all males" I made my bed and clean up my desk.

"Who have you been killing for yourself? Why are you cleaning" Ryuk hovered around me. I ran my hands threw my black hair.

"Well I've killed a lot of criminals and killed some of my family's enemies. To me Ryuk family is the most important thing and with the enemies gone my family is more likely to be better off and safer. I've already told you why I kill criminals, to make every else have a happier family as well and all that. Plus a girl is coming around and I would like some _privacy_" I said, winking at Ryuk. Ryuk stared at me with a blank face and after a couple of minutes it dawned on him why.

"Hyuk, Hyuk Daitaro, I'm going to say your one of those teenage boys" Ryuk disappeared through my wall as the bell rang. I quickly checked my good-looking reflection as I went to get the door. Shiny black hair and Blues eyes, this was one lucky girl. I opened it to reveal Mia in a cute (almost all) buttoned up shirt and short-shorts. Her black hair was waved down and she looked at me from under her lashes.

"Hi Daitaro" I greeted her letting her in. That buttoned shirt screamed all sort of suggestions to me.

"This way, my rooms on the third floor" I led her upstairs.

"You house is big, you must be very rich"

"Well my uncle died leaving a lot to my side of the family. I was his favourite nephew and to him his only. We reached my room and she sat on my bed.

"Would you like anything" I did the tying-up-the-stalk-with-a-cherry trick and purposely threw it in the bin in full view of her. As expected she looked in.

"So you're a good kisser maybe you should…"she trailed off. Shy girls are my favourite, seriously.

"Maybe we should" I pulled her up and kissed her gently on the cheeks. Wow! She wasn't so shy anymore she was the one that pushed _me_ onto the bed. I opened my eyes slightly and…Ryuk was standing there staring at us chewing, yet another, apple. My eyes widened. I thought he had gone!

"She seems to be into you. Hyuk, Hyuk," he commented. I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore him. Her mouth invitingly opened and I lead her tongue to mine. She stopped and with a flirty smile, unbuttoned the three top buttons of her shirt.

"Whoa! Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Ryuk had come round and started to stare at her taking of her shirt.

"You're the one that's horny here" I said, viciously. Mia stopped.

"I-I thought…"She looked slightly confused.

"Err, sorry I wasn't talking to you. I can't do this, sorry" I couldn't do it with Ryuk staring, damn him! She got up.

"But you do it with the other girls in my class. They all say…"tears welled up and she ran out the room.

"Look what you did, you made a girl cry" Ryuk laughed.

"I swear I could give up the death note just to get rid of you" I lifted my hands to my face. Speaking of the death note, whose turn is it to die now? I got the death note out of my finger sensor draw.

Wait! My uncle died because of L or the last Kira. So it seemed right to kill them both all I needed to do is figure out who they were.


	4. Chapter 4: No1 Assasin

Ansatsu-sha means assassin in Japanese

Chapter 4

*Daitaro's POV*

Ansatsu-sha, Japan's top assassin; he even changed his name to assassin. He was an expensive assassin but so highly skilled he could probably find the famous detective L, well I was hoping he would.

"I would like 10,000,000 yen in advance and 10,000,000 yen if I complete the job, 20,000,000 if I competed the whole job" I could tell he had disguised his voice down the phone. I clicked my tongue, 30,000,000 yen if he completed it.

"Deal" I sighed. I would tell my parents it was for future investments.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he hung up. The world's top criminal and the world's top detective against the world's top assassin...should be interesting.

*Light's POV*

I was supposedly dead so I could hardly try to get a job, so I decided I could get money in conning. What I was going to do, I didn't count it as illegal and if I didn't think it was illegal then that only matters because God's word is law and I _am going _to be God.

I had used my mother's money to get money to rent an apartment. She was rich from the life insurance from me and my father. I had also brought and Italian suit, I figured I was part of her family so it was my money as well.

I walked in a 5 star hotel and went into the cafe. I opened my Laptop and opened my own wireless connection.

This is how my con went; first I would found a place where a lot of people would use the laptop and need a wireless connection, then they would pick the strongest connection which would be mine and when they picked it I would be able to log into their computer and find out any information like credit cards details. It was classified as stealing because whatever is anyone else's is mine as God.

Here comes my fist victim now. A business man sat down and opened his laptop and in just a few minutes I was in. It was almost too easy. I glanced at the man, he suspected nothing. I collected his bank details and went to collect the fruit of my efforts. Then I had a meeting with a very important person…

*Kisuki's POV*

"I'm going to my room now" I yawned. I had never experienced tiredness when I was a life god.

Matt, Mello, Near, Matsuda, Anthony Rester, Hal and L where the only ones there and they all looked equally tired, well apart from L who always looked the same.

"Matsuda, would you kindly lead Kisuki to her room" Near asked.

"I'll do it, I need to stretch" Matt said, he got up.

"I'd think she'd want anyone apart from you. I'll go" Mello pushed him down and stood up instead.

"I think I know where my room is" I walked out. I forgot my phone, Near had given it to me in case of emergencies, I stopped to listen to what they were talking about.

"Do you trust her L?" Near asked, what was up with Near? He always seemed...distant lately.

"I'm not sure, a part of me wants to but I have to be wary" he said. By the way he sounds he was probably eating his cake. Couldn't he eat anything normal?

"I don't know about you Mello but I trust her with my life" Matt said.

"You only think that because she's hot" Mello said.

"It's not only about looks. It's about the intellect and personality of a girl" Near said, quietly.

"Well sure she's smart but I'm not really sure what her personalities like. It sort of mixed" Mello said, he was obviously eating chocolate.

"I conclude that it is because she has an unwanted mental mark left by Light-kun, she seems to draw away from men. When I was standing near her to get a black tea she moved away. I wonder why?" L said.

"L have you ever been in love" Matsuda asked, he sounded like a little school girl.

"No, it is yet a gift that I need to acquire" L replied.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Yes, it is an especially, devoted attachment to, or tender or passionate affection for someone"

"L...did you memorise that from a dictionary?" L went silent. Guilty as charged, L had no idea what love was, if e ever did fall in love he would never understand it.

"Well it annoys me that we can't just find and arrest Light-kun. Obviously he can't have his death sentence because he already has, all we need to do is either find the death note first or catch Light in the act" L changed the subject. I rolled my eyes and walked away, I didn't need the emergency thing it's not like I'm going to be attacked in a high security building.

**~The Next Night~**

I needed to change Mello's and Matt's last name because it bugged me that I didn't do it earlier. I didn't need to change L's because Light carelessly forgot to check what his name was.

Strangely they weren't put down as dead yet maybe Near had been in denial.

**Original name: Mail Jeevas **

**Changed name: Mail Butler**

To me Jeevas sounded like Jeeves, which reminds me of a butler.

**Original name: Mihael Keehl**

**Changed name: Mihael Keeler**

It sounded the same and had a ring of the original name. I felt a warm chocolaty breath on my neck; I didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Mello, what do you want?" I squirmed away from him.

"You need to listen to this vital bit of info" he said. As soon as he walked away I turned around.

"I was doing some of my own research of my own, talking to some old…allies and I found out something very interesting" he said.

"By any chance are those 'allies' criminals or unknown people who know unknown stuff?" I asked.

"Like where Wedy and Aiber were?" Near added.

"…yes. Anyway…usually they would reveal such hot information without a price but after I 'convinced' him he was just bursting to tell me. L and old Kira, who we know as Light, have the world's top assassin on their hands" Mello turned to L.

"There's 1% chance he'll find me" L said.

"At the beginning there was a 1% chance Light was Kira and guess what? He was. If there is a 1% chance this guy will find you we should be careful" Matt said. His tongue was sticking out as he was furiously playing on his PSP; I think he was playing Final Fantasy X. L bit his thumb and stared into space, he did that a lot when he was thinking.

"Did you say after the old Kira as well?" Yamamato asked. I didn't think L trusts him but he was here with Near so he still here with L.

"Err, yeah" I said. Why was he interested in that when L was being hunted down?

"Kisuki, have you found anything from your research?" Near asked, dragging a chair to my computer.

"No, there were a lot of people with heart attacks lately because of all the non-exercise and junk food. I need to find a more…precise time of when the user may have been using it" I said. Matt swore and turned off his game.

"I'll hack into the NPA computers again to see if there are any updates" Matt grabbed his laptop and sat right beside me. He smiled at me and got to work.

"I'll just print my work and go over…somewhere not here" I said, clicking on the little printer sign. Matt shook his head.

"I can easily move as well" he said, glancing at Mello. I guess he was just entertaining Mello, not that I'd be surprised did humans even feel anything pure, not that I wanted him to like me. It just pisses me off.

*Matsuda's POV*

Matt was annoying Kisuki again, she seemed to try and ignore him…again. I glanced at my watch, 9:30.

"Hey Yamamato, want to go get drunk" I asked. Kisuki glanced at me and lowered her eyes when she saw me looking. I guess she didn't approve.

"S-sure, why not?" Yamamato muttered. We headed out to the nearest pub. As usual it didn't take Yamamato long to get drunk.

"I- _hic_ had a _hic_ good time" he hiccoughed. I grinned and dragged him through the park I found Kisuki.

"Yeah, you get too drunk too quickly for me to" I sighed. Maybe I should ask Mello or Matt next time.

"I tell you a secret" Yamamato whispered, drunkenly.

"What?" I resisted laughing. I leaned my head closer to his.

"I _hic_ told Light everything" He snorted and laughed, uncontrollably. I froze.

Was Yamamato a traitor?

…..

Sorry my shortest chapter yet but I hope you still enjoyed, next I'll try and write more : ) Who knew Yamamato was a Traitor? I didn't until I wrote and I was like WHAT! Hee, hee. I found out my story only when I write it and if I don't like it I take it out. Here's a question to keep you wondering

How much has Yamamato told Light?


	5. Chapter 5: LSocks :

Chapter 5

*Light's POV*

I nearly choked on my coffee. I gave Yamamato an icy glare and then closed them breathing on deeply. Don't shoot the messenger.

"Repeat again" I said, calmly.

"Err…L, Ma-matt and Mello have been brought to li-life with a note by Kisu-kisuki. Matt and Mello's last names have been changed" Yamamato stuttered. I wanted to chuck the table. Two very vital bits of information I had to get. In my happiness I carelessly forgot to check L's name and I forgot Kisuki would be banished from her realm. Of course she would want revenge. If I ever meet her I can easily get her on my side again, she loved me and it can't be that hard to make her re-fall in love. L, on the other hand, I was in battle with him again and if I was correct then we would be the same age now.

"You know where the building is?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes and also Mello found out that an assassin has been hired to kill you and L" he said. An assassin, probably by the owner of the death note, this was a good clue to finding the owner all I need to do is figure out which victim of mine has someone close enough to get revenge.

"Is anything else?" I asked packing away my things.

"I'm off the task force because I was drunk and I told Matsuda" he said quickly. I stared at Yamamato. The fool! He was like Mikami, some one who worshiped Kira, but he was an idiot. I had to get rid of him, he was a liability now.

"Well done, but don't worry I have a lot of things for you to do anyway" I walked away leaving Yamamato to pay for the drinks.

*Kisuki's POV*

"What's the matter Matsuda?" I asked. Matsuda looked serious and that was unusual for Matsuda. I could feel I was close to figuring out the new Kira. It had to be someone rich and have a relative that died because of both L and Kira because he wants revenge as he was possibly the one who sent the assassin. Okay, I can't take credit L had concluded that possibility.

"We may have to move buildings" he swallowed. Mello looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Yamamato was a working for Light and he probably told him where we are and…" Matsuda began.

"And that we are alive" Mello finished looking grim. I looked at Mello, I remember when he was a kid in Wammy's with no scar and now he had one he looked really good …better than he did. Back to the situation…Yamamato was a traitor? He was so quiet.

"I have been prepared for a situation like this. There is a spare building in the southern area of Kanto" Near said calmly. He began packing his toys. Was he expecting a traitor in the task force? I saved all the documents on a memory stick, it was as easy as that; we just pack up and move.

"I'll call a couple of cars to escort us" Anthony Rester walked off. We all were ready to leave when I noticed something.

"L, where are your socks?" I asked. L looked lazily at his feet.

"I dislike socks" he said.

"Don't think you're going out with no socks, everyone will stare and that will draw attention to yourself" I said.

"She's right, you do look kind of weird" Matt said as he lighted a cigarette.

"I refuse to wear socks?" L said.

"We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. You are being childish" I gritted my teeth. L looked stubborn as ever.

"I will not wear socks" he said.

I walked out the room and returned with a pair of socks. L warily backed off as I walked towards him. The walking slowly turned into jogging and then to running around the room with chairs being toppled over as L used them for defence. I was about to get L when he tripped over his own defence and like a domino I tripped as well.

I attempted to pin L down and yank on the socks when his hand pushed my shoulders up. Then they slipped to my breasts.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" I chibi punched him away from me.

"Misa Amane used to ask me that. Am I a pervert?" L wondered.

"Yes" I said, furiously.

"My question is finally answered" L said, standing up. Matt started to whistle trying to get attention. I looked at him and _his_ socks were off.

"Let's go the car will be here soon" Mello said. I ignored and walked past Matt. If I ignored him enough he will leave me alone.

"Where is the car?" Mello asked, impatiently. Anthony glanced at his watch.

"Should be here soon" Anthony and Mogi kept glancing around obviously looking for an invisible assassin or sniper rifle.

"If you want to protect L the stand behind him" I said.

"She's correct. The building behind us is the only one an assassin would shoot from. The building in front as a large tree so there would be too much foliage for he/she to see and he wouldn't want to make it difficult. The building on the side has a police car in front of it and the police would obviously be able to see the holder of the sniper. The building behind is a perfect shot" L explained. Mogi and Anthony huddled behind him.

"I could just take my bike to the new building" Mello suggested.

"No, it's better if we are together" Near said. He seemed to look at the floor a lot or was that when anyone looked at him.

A several sleek black cars pulled up, the windows were tinted so you couldn't see inside. Me, Near, L got into the first car and Mogi took over the driver seat.

"I want to sit in this car"

"No, they would prefer me to get in anyway" Matt and Mello were arguing to get in the car, Near made way to get out.

"Near, don't move on the account of them" I said, slightly pulling Near down by his shirt.

"She's right" L said, he was licking icing off a cupcake.

"Will you stop agreeing with me? I don't like you anymore" I said, grumpily.

"Now look who's being childish" L countered.

Matsuda got in the car, normally. I don't think he knew they were fighting over the seat. Mogi took the opportunity to drive before Mello and Matt realized Matsuda was in 'their' seat.

The new building looked like…an out of order public toilet.

"_This_ is our new HQ" I asked, unimpressed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" L slipped inside and so did Near.

Ok, it _looked_ like a public toilet but once you got inside and found a secret door going down, it looked like a 5 star hotel; L and Near weren't afraid to spend money.

Back to work

**~Late at night, in Kisuki's bedroom~**

I rubbed my eyes. I was so close to figuring out I could feel it. Strike that, I think I have figured it out.

Here is an equation I created in my head;

REVENGE+DEATH NOTE= FAMILY MEMBER OF LATE DEATH NOTE OWNER

It can't be Misa because she never had contact with her family, she was too Light-crazy.

It might have been Mikami but his mother died and Mikami didn't seem to like his family. He loved justice more than his family.

It can't be Light because I know he's looking for it and Sayu and his mother are pure but not extreme enough to use the note.

It had to be Higuchi, most of his family had died off but he had a supposed heir to his fortune and I'm guessing Death Note. So the heir, his nephew, would have known about it. Also there have been innocent heart attacks either helping his family or revenging them in a small way.

For example there was a women who internet dated Higuchi and when she saw him she dumped him, she was dead. I thought it seemed like a little pathetic revenge but it was revenge no less.

"Near, L, Mello and….Guys, I think I have figured out who the new Kira is. It may be Higuchi's nephew, Daitaro. Here is the evidence and plus he's rich so he can afford an assassin" I handed L the papers.

"Assessing this, I am 95% sure you are right but we need a way to get close to him"

"Maybe he likes video games maybe I could, you know, befriend him" Matt said.

"No. If I search him up it says on his school report that 'He seems to have a healthy interest in the opposite sex'" Near said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I don't think so, I have had enough of your human games" I said, folding my arms.

"Technically you are no longer human and I wouldn't want Kisuki to do that anyway" Near said. His finger rapped around a lock of his hair and began twirling it.

"Why?" Mello looked at Near with suspicious eyes.

"It will be degrading for Kisuki" Near said.

"Would you co it for the good of the investigation?" L asked.

"Fine, _only _for the investigation" I said.

So it was decided. I would go to Daitaro's High school and get close to him. I don't know how close I was suppose to get but…Human high school, should be fun.

* * *

In the Death Note Manga L always asks if he's a pervert and no one answers him so I decided to answer him :) Ok he's not really a pervert though.

When I wrote '~late at night, in Kisuki's bedroom' I laughed to myself which looked pretty weird to my family but….if you read it and think what's going to happen in her bedroom….HA HA HA! Sorry I had too much sugar today

*sigh* ILast night I was thinking who I should pair Kisuki with but UI have no idea. L is quirky yet hot, Near is cute and smart, Matt is SEXY and Mello is like a bad boy SEXY. I have no idea T_T

**To My readers, Lova ya**

**Unfortunately I am going on holidays, camps and taster universities so I will not be able to write in a long time, or publish in a long time. As soon as the holidays are over I will write, write and write to update as much as possible.**

**Bye for now Love Ya: ) AnimeGirlZoe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

High school

I stared at the neat building and glanced at my watch, the student would be in the lessons.

I couldn't help but feel nervous and that wasn't just because I Matt had decided to create the spy camera himself. I had a feeling that he made it a two way camera so I taped up one side with black tape. I bet you can figure out where it was placed.

"Your...err...seventeen?" the principle's eyes skimmed my fake record. Ok, I was twenty in human years but I could pass for seventeen, that's what L said anyway.

"Yeah, I moved here from...America" I said.

What Near put on the record was that I was from America, I was an A/B student but I had anger problems and had an unstable emotions and personality. Mello and Matt both used this often; it had become a standing joke.

E.G;

Me: "Matt, get lost"

Them: "Careful Matt, you better be nice she has anger problems"

Or

Them: "Don't upset her she's a little unstable"

I turned to the principle and he took of his glasses.

"You'll be in this class and here is a timetable" he indicated a room on the miniature school map.

I stood up and navigated myself to my classroom.

"As you can see the equator is...Can I help you?" a man in a suit turned to me. I looked around.

"Yeah I'm in your classroom" Daitaro was in the back with his back turned to me; he was obviously flirting with a girl.

"I see, well, you can grab the spare seat next to Mai" he indicated a pretty girl in front of Daitaro looking uncomfortable.

I sat down and looked beside me. Mai kept glancing at Daitaro, did she like him or what?

"Kisuki, have you put tape on the camera?" Matt's voices sounded through my ear pieces.

"Yes, you jerk" I whisper. Didn't he know not to talk to me?

"Matt don't make her get angry in her lesson, she's unstable remember" I heard Mello in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"Man, I need an apple" a voice whined behind me. I froze.

Ryuk?

My head turned slightly enough to see the familiar Shinagami dissolve through the wall.

Who was he talking to? Was it the suspect, Daitaro?

Ryuk caught me gaze and turned his head to the side. My eyes swiftly, but naturally, turned back to the front.

Ryuk wasn't that smart he wouldn't have noticed my look, unless he recognised me from...

"Hey this human female looks a lot like that Seimeinogami, Kisuki," Ryuk peered at my face.

His face was highly distracting.

I can't look at him. I went through him to get a pencil from my bag. "If she was her she would be able to see me and she would have recognised me". Ryuk went at the back of the class.

"For your homework I want you to pair up and create a project to do with geography. We have a new system in the hall. There is a machine generously donated by the Daitaro's family, the machine pair's student up in classes, homework assignments and etc. I want you to go at break and find out who your partner is" as the teacher said that the bell went.

"I hope you heard that" I whispered to the camera.

"Matt hack in and match Daitaro up with Kisuki" L instructed.

I followed the class to the hall.

"Who am I with?" Mai asked, timidly.

"You're not with Daitaro if that's what you wondering" a girl said, viciously.

"Well you're not either" I countered. I felt suddenly protective of Mai; it seems Daitaro may have broken her heart and I could relate with that.

Mai didn't give me a grateful look or anything.

"Who are you exactly? You're new and already you rule the place. Well you don't. I'm Hadaka and I'm the class representative" Hadaka said. I bit back a comeback.

"I don't like her" Matt said.

"Matt if you're not going to use the speaker properly then I'll takeover" L said, yawning.

"Daitaro you're with...Kisuki?" Hadaka looked around.

"That would be me" I stepped forward giving Hadaka a smirk.

Daitaro looked at me up and down.

"I am Daitaro" he smiled.

"Yes, I know and don't get in the way of the project" I said.

"Kisuki what are you doing? You're meant to work with him" Mello had taken charge of the speaker.

I know that. Boys like Daitaro like a challenge, he will engage more if I was a challenge.

"I won't get in the way. How about we do the project at my place, it's a mansion" Daitaro leaned on the wall.

He really wasn't anything special.

"Fine, we'll start today" I turned and walked away.

"Daitaro, I feel sorry for you having to pair up with such a...weirdo. During the lesson it was like she was looking at an imaginary friend" Hadaka snorted.

What! How could she have noticed that! I kept walking to the ladies toilets.

"Kisuki, by any chance was that 'imaginary friend' a Shinagami?" L caught on fast.

"Yes. I didn't see who he was attached to but my guess is that it is Daitaro is because we predicted that it was him and then I see a Shinagami is _his_ school and in _his _class" I said into the little device on my shirt.

"Ok, I think you should go to his house, or mansion, and gain more information. If it is him you'll see the Shinagami again" L was eating something, probably cake by the sound of it.

"Kisuki, we will be watching so..." I cut off Matt.

"Matt you better not say anything you're going to regret" I said through gritted teeth.

"Matt, anger manag..." I pulled out the ear piece and snapped it.

Ok maybe I did have a _little_ anger problem.

What was I gonna do now? I tried putting the two pieces back together. My phone that was only connected to the HQ rang.

"Kisuki, you broke the ear piece, didn't you?" L was on the other end.

"...yes. I'll get a recording device or something" I sighed.

"Kisuki, at the end of your school day come back to the Head quarters. We'll give you a new one" Near said.

"Ok but put Matt and Mello in another room"

"She wants Matt and Mello in another room" Near was talking to someone else. Matt was making a commotion in the background.

After putting the phone down I walked out of the toilets.

"You better walk back in" Hadaka was there with her friends.

"Why should...?" Hadaka pushed me back in.

She grabbed my hair pulling me into a cubicle.

"Ok, Daitaro is going to be mine again and you're not going to get in the way of that. If we found out that you tried anything not only will you not have all that freaky white hair but...well you'll find out" one of Hadaka's friends held a lighter to the edges of my hair. I wriggled away.

"I don't even like him" I squirmed.

"Yeah right, don't lie to us. We're gonna give you a little flush to teach to not lie and to make sure Daitaro will stay away" Hadaka pulled my hair and pushed my head towards the toilet.

The camera in my shirt was slipping forward, it was gonna fall in!

I struggled against Hadaka's grip and her friends joined in on pushing me toward the toilet.

Human were cruel, both males and females.

I gave up and my head went under the water, they held firm and I needed air.

They flushed it again and again. Once they let go, I brought myself up, huffing. My hair was starting to smell and it was wet.

I was still dripping as I went out of the toilets. I ran my hands through my wet hair.

The phone rang again.

"Hello" I coughed.

"Are you ok?"

"Matt?" It was Matt.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"I didn't think you'd care, If someone had called I expected it to be Near"

"...Yeah well Near said you can bunk school to come back and clean up" he hung up. He didn't sound too happy.

"Err...Kisuki-chan Daitaro said to come to his place today after school, here is his address" Mai had come over and handed me a strip of paper with his address.

"Thanks, Mai-chan, can I..." I was going to question her but she walked off ignoring me. She was more of a follow the crowd girl and this crowd seem to not like me so she didn't like me.

Outside the car was a black car, I slipped in and shut the door and we immediately drove off. I sighed, what was Mello gonna say? I mean I was given a...I don't even know what you call it.

We arrived at the building and I walked in, through the security check and up the stairs.

"Kisuki there is a shower prepared for you" Near said. I walked through the door he was indicating. I stepped into the shower and turn it on. I thoroughly washed my hair; it was disgusting knowing your hair had been dunked in toilet water. I stepped out and dried myself, clothes were already set out, everything except the trousers.

I was not in the mood for this. I knocked on the door.

"Matt, Mello which of you jerks are gonna give me my trousers?" I called.

"What is she talking about? Matt do you have her trousers?" Mello's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"No idea. Maybe she should come out and get them" Matt said. No way was I coming out in a shirt and underwear.

"Near can you pass me some trousers?" I knew Near would help me.

"Kisuki unfortunately I'm a little tied up" Mello and Matt cracked up on the other side of the door.

"This is not funny, I'm not gonna come out,"

There was silence, I fiddled with my hair.

"Oh well, I just won't go to Daitaro's and get the information we need" I said.

"Mello give Kisuki-san her trousers" L instructed. I heard footsteps towards the door and Mello knocked.

"Kisuki, you trousers are here" Mello was right outside.

I slightly opened the door to see Mello holding my trousers; I opened a bit wider to fit my arm out.

He passed me the trousers.

"Finally, jerk" I said.

"Since you insulted me I have to come in" Mello said, playfully. Mello put his black boot in the way of the door; I was still leaning against it.

"Mello...don't you dare!" I growled. He just chuckled slightly.

"What are you gonna do?" he challenged. I held the door while struggling to pull up the dark blue skinny jeans. I successfully managed to pull them on and let the door open.

"Nothing, I'm finished" I walked out. Mello was muttering something behind my back.

"Kisuki-san I assume you're ready, the car is ready outside the building" L said. Matsuda escorted me to the car.

"Kisuki-san do you...l- love anyone?" Matsuda asked. I rolled my eyes; this was such a Matsuda type question.

"No Matsuda, falling in love with a human is way off my agenda. Good bye Matsuda" I said.

I slid into the car and it drove off.

The phone in my back pocket rang.

"Kisuki remember to use your womanly charms and..." I hung up.

I couldn't help but smile, maybe Mello's and Matt's antics are actually getting to me as funny.

Wow, Daitaro's house was pretty huge. Daitaro came out and walked to the car.

He opened the car door and I decided to get out the other side.

Daitaro liked guys who are hard to get so I'm being hard to get.

"Kisuki, I know you may be smart and stuff but my mother, for some reason, called a tutor"

"Ok, whatever" We walked inside and...

"I'm going to be helping you with the project. Daitaro's mother is worried about her son's grades"

I found myself staring into the cold eyes of Light Yagami.

* * *

**Hello awesome readers ^-^ I'm back from a summer of...'fun' **

**Thanks for still reading after this loooooong time ^-^ I hope you enjoy, you guys are awesome **

**Also I recomend the fellow Death Note fans to read this story I think its really awesome, it by MissBright called 'Subtract, add, unite and conquer' ^-^ It's really good**


	7. Chapter 7: Light!

Chapter 7

"Err...Hi" I managed.

"Hello" his eyes glared but his face smiled.

"I'm Kisuki"

"Light Yagami, spelled like Moon but pronounce Light" he said.

"Ok, can we get on to the project? When are you leaving Light?" Daitaro seemed keen for Light to go as was I.

What was he doing here?

Did he figure out Daitaro might have the note as well?

He was as smart as L and that's a dangerous thing for the enemy.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Light suggested.

"Yeah" I kept my distance from him. I can't believe this was happening.

"Is that Light Yagami?" L sounded unlike himself. He didn't seem calm like he usually did.

We arrived in Daitaro's room and I sat on his bed.

"I'll get some snacks" Daitaro offered.

"I'll help" I didn't want to be left on my own with Light.

"It's fine" Daitaro left. I glanced at Light, he was looking at me. Why was I blushing?

"It seems you part human now Kisuki, your still very beautiful" Light was obviously lying through his teeth.

"I see you still use woman as usual Light" I didn't look him in the eye.

"So when I kissed you, you thought that was meaningless to me?" Light smiled.

"I...err...no it meant nothing" I stuttered.

"By your deep red face does that mean to you they meant something," Light was toying with me now. I had to control myself.

"Is L listening now? I heard you brought my old friends back to life. That means that you still have the Life Note" Light deduced. He gently moved his hand to my shirt and pulled out the camera, he crushed it in his hands.

"What are you...?" I began.

How did he figure it was there...? Wait, I don't want to know.

"Just as I thought, let's have a conversation in private. I guess you must suspect Daitaro as well then. Have you seen Ryuk?" He asked.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway" I said.

"Aww, I thought you loved me" he pouted.

"I-I did but y-you betrayed me, used me and n-now because of you I'm stuck in t-this stupid human world" I started to cry. It was all coming back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd fall from your realm. I just didn't want you to be associated with me; Misa did and look what happened to her. I didn't want that to happen to someone I really love" he hugged me in a comforting way. I knew he was lying to me but I guess I still had feelings for him and I didn't want him to stop. Light's face leaned towards mine; his lips just brushed mine when we heard a voice.

"Getting to know each other I see" Daitaro was leaning against the door.

"Sorry, I already knew her before, I guess it was just too awkward to mention" Light said.

"Oh, I understand while it would be awkward. You dated right?"

"Wrong. Mr Yagami just got the wrong idea" I said, shifting away from him.

It was too late to move away anyway, Light already knew I still had feelings for him.

Why? I hated him for what he did to me yet inside a part of me still ached for him.

I wanted to get this over with as soon as I could and all I need was to see Ryuk, and then I could get out of here so the team could either get a fake search warrant or sneak into his house looking for the note.

Also it can't be a coincident that Light was here, Tutor? Yeah right! He was probably committing a crime to get money, but in the clever way.

"Sorry Kisuki, I was planning on being alone when we did this project" Daitaro said, glancing at Light.

"Well your project is better done by three heads than two….unless you were planning something else" Light raised his eyebrow at Daitaro.

"Nope, it's just I work better in pairs" Daitaro opened the textbook for inspiration.

I fiddled with bed covers, which were actually quite silky and avoided eye contact with either guys.

Never again will I come to the Human world, it just sucks you in and has way too much drama.

Come on Ryuk, show yourself!

"Look, maybe I should go" I suggested.

The kind of guy Daitaro was there was, there was no way he would let me go home if Light could just go.

"No Kisuki. Light would you mind leaving now? My parents will not come home today so you wouldn't be able to get you tutoring money, come tomorrow" Daitaro did just as expected.

I think I'm starting to get the hang of stupid humans. On the other hand, the ones back at the HQ, not so much.

I looked at Light and smirked slightly, he remained calm, his professional poker face.

"Ok, tomorrow I will tutor you and next time girl or no girl you won't be able to send me away until I complete what I came for" Light said.

"Yeah, yeah, you came to tutor me and complete it. I'll pay you extra for your troubles" Daitaro waved away.

"You asked for it. You'll pay me extra" Light looked slightly menacing and I had a feeling he wasn't talking about money or tutoring.

He gave me a meaningful look. This time Light wanted to win.

As he left and when you could hear him leave the house, Daitaro chucked the text book on the floor.

"So how 'bout you and I get cuddly?" he lay on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes shut.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him as he leaned up opening his eyes.

"I know you fancy me, all the girls do, and it's inevitable. That and the fact that they'll want me in their pants" he winked at me.

What did they see in him? Just looking at him looking at me made me want to gag.

"Aww, when did you learn such a big word?" I stood up and looked at his collection of books.

"I see you're attracted to smart guys" Daitaro said. I bet you can guess what people came into my head when he said that.

"No, I'm not interested in any guy. I don't like guys"

"You're a lesbian then?"

"No. Where did you come up with me liking smart guys anyway?" I sighed.

"Well you were nearly kissing my _smart_ tutor, Mr Yagami. You're looking at my book collection and you look at your whole class like they're imbeciles"

I looked at him. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought; his analysing skills were...well, above the normal.

Another point that proved he may be the owner of the Death note.

"Look Daitaro, I'm kind of thirsty because of the snacks. Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" I asked.

He nodded and walked out. I turned around and began searching for the note.

I don't understand how Ryuk wasn't around. I opened one of his draws and...

"I didn't know Daitaro wore bras" I pulled out some lacy black ones. Omigod, this guy was a freaking perv!

There was more bras in the same draw and, in his writing, had tapes with names on them. It was girls from his class.

On top of the draw was a tape with...my name!

This was like a horror movie, but instead of finding a bloody knife or a list of who to kill with all the names ticked off apart from mine, it was this!

At this point in the horror movie the antagonist would be standing in the door way saying 'your turn' or something like that.

I turned just to check. No, he wasn't there.

I couldn't find the death note so I would just have to look for Ryuk. I walked out and nearly crashed into Daitaro.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I was just going to see where you were" I replied, quickly.

He put the drink down.

"So your not gonna kiss me or anything?"

"No" I said, immediately.

"Well I hate to do this but..." He pushed my back against the wall.

"You're going to kiss me by force?" I asked, struggling.

Damn this all too human body!

"Ha! A kiss? You are innocent" He pressed himself against me.

"Get-off-me" I said slowly. Trying to push his grubby hands back, they seemed to want to have a journey of Kisuki Kingdom.

"Daitaro are you going to rape another girl?" A voice sighed from the side. I glanced towards the voice.

No! In my panic I revealed I heard Ryuk. Daitaro stopped.

"You can see Ryuk? Have you touched the note book?" He said, roughly. His hand viciously went to my throat.

"No-I was-looking for-it" I gasped, trying to free myself from his grip.

"I knew this may happen" He pulled me along and pushed me in his cupboard. I coughed and gasped on my hands and knees, sweet air.

"Daitaro..." I pulled myself up as he slammed the door shut.

"It's roomy in there, you should be fine. Just expect to die in there, maybe in 40 seconds. Ryuk, what's her last name?"

"I can't tell you that Daitaro, you should know that. _Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk_" I stared around the darkness.

What have I gotten myself into?

"You won't ever know my last name Daitaro. No one knows our name except ourselves" I called.

"You sound like you're not human" Daitaro stated the obvious.

"Ha! Me like you? Thank god, no. I'm a Life God, a fallen Life God" I laughed, hysterically.

Only 5 or less minutes in darkness and I was already going crazy, it was probably the fact that I had just imagined what was going to happen.

I would stay in the cupboard, Daitaro would feed me, I would have to go to the toilet with his permission and then I would die in here.

"Whoa, I was going to make out with a Life God"

"Correction, a Life God was going to bit you hard if you tried to make out with her"

"Feisty. What made you fall?"

"I don't need to tell you" There was silence.

The cupboard was pitch black, I felt blind. It also smelt like he had spilt cologne in here.

I hugged my knees. They would come for me I know they would.

They weren't like Light, they wouldn't let me down.

Would they?

* * *

**Sorry its kinda short but you know how I like to end my chapter with a question or cliffhanger ^-^**

**Goodbye awesome readers, till next chapter ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Here's your breakfast" Daitaro called. How long has it been now?

I miserably pulled the plate towards me. I knew I couldn't trust them, humans where all the same.

I thought that maybe they or someone...never mind.

"I hate you" I said, viciously.

"You say the same thing every day. I suppose you need a shower after four days?" he said.

Four days!

"I suppose you'll be there to make sure I don't run away" I said, sickened by this perv. He grinned.

"Well, only this time I suppose I could let Ryuk supervise you" He said.

"Why don't you just wait outside?" I suggested. Pulling myself up, stretching.

"Well, that's no fun, is it?" He smiled. It was like he wasn't holding me hostage.

We walked towards the bathroom which was, like everything else in his house, quite large.

I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

There was no exit window.

I had no choice but to have a shower. I stripped and went under the warm, rushing water.

I heard a loud bang and voices. I walked out the shower and slipped on the water, grabbing a towel and rapping it around me; I pressed my ear against the door.

"Excuse me sir but there has been a disappearance of a female and she was last seen going in your house"

I banged on the door, not that they would hear me.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen any female around here lately" I heard Daitaro lie smoothly.

"Will you allow us to search the house? We have search warrant" I perked up that was Matt's voice.

"Now if you don't less us in we will enter by force" Mello's voice. I stood up, excitedly.

"Fine, come in" Daitaro sounded slightly irritated.

I was going to be saved. The only problem was I was…well I had a towel wrapped around me.

I hated wearing dry clothes when I was wet. Despite my dislike to the feeling I struggled in my clothes.

Just in times it, as I was pulling on my skinny jeans on the floor, the door was kicked down and all I could see was a dropping cigarette.

"Need any help?" he asked. I closed my eyes for a second, praying silently. Which is kind of weird; can a God pray to a God?

"Please! I'm not going to act like I'm not glad to see you" He helped me up.

"Wow, that was almost a compliment" he said.

"Well now we can arrest him for kidnapping me and search his house for the death note" I said.

I felt strange. I blinked and shook my head slightly. Matt stared at me then walked out with me following.

"Found her Mello!" Matt yelled. I saw Mello standing with Daitaro, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I have to arrest you then" he said calmly.

"I'll need my lawyer. First I need to get something" Daitaro said just as calm.

"Not the Death note I hope" I said. Daitaro shot me an evil look.

"Oh we already know we are part of the police who sent her" Mello lied. Well I was sent but we weren't the police.

Daitaro looked outraged. Maybe this was it and could go back to my realm, I mean as soon as soon as Light was returned to the dead.

"Where's the note book?" Mello asked threateningly.

"In my room, under my desk top chairs cushion seat" he said. He wouldn't stop glaring me.

Though I had to admit I wouldn't have looked under a chair's cushion bit, it's usually attached to the chair but it still doesn't beat Light's draw hiding place.

Matt and I went upstairs to get the note.

"Kisuki, you know he held you hostage, he didn't...like...do anything to you?" Matt asked.

"What? No! Why would you worry about that?" I shook my head and kneeled down to the chair.

I glanced at Matt who pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"I wasn't...I mean I did wonder...it was...Mello who was worried" Matt stuttered. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You know you got to stop smoking, it'll kill you faster" I commented. Matt grinned.

"Are you worrying about me, Kisuki?" Matt teased.

"This is why I can't take you seriously, you're always kidding and it...pisses me off!" I said, angrily.

I blinked, why would it piss me off? Matt shuffled a little at my outburst and puffed out smoke.

I found a cut open on the chair and felt inside. I pulled out...Daitaro's diary?

I opened it up and found a note slip out.

_Still a step ahead, I'll win this times against you all!_

I swore loudly and gave the note to Matt. Matt looked blankly at the note.

Of course, Light had sat on the chair at one point he obviously felt it beneath him, how did he managed to get it out with my noticing?

"Maybe we should show Mello" he sighed.

When Mello saw it, well he just punched the wall. Daitaro was loving this.

"Well that is too bad. You know you're gonna have to pay for the damage of the wall" he smiled.

"It's only a bit of chipped paint" I said. The scary thing Mello wasn't even in a fetal position cradling his hand, the normal reaction.

Daitaro shrugged.

We arrived back at the HQ. Near shuffled over and gave me an awkward hug.

Nears life skills were really below the average, he can't even hug a person properly, though might be to do with personal space issues.

"Glad to see your ok Kisuki" he said. I patted him on the back slightly.

"Thanks, er, Near" I looked at L who was expressionlessly reading the note.

"Well, unfortunately Light has gained possession of the Death note again" L was biting his thumb and looking in the distance.

Matsuda stood up suddenly, making the chair fly backwards. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Er, are you ok Matsuda?" I asked. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine" he went out for a moment by himself, to me that didn't seem fine at all.

"It's like the battle all over again" I sighed.

"No, the battle has never been over. We now know everything about the note and now we just need evidence to prove it" L stood up and awkwardly walking over to the snack table and took the sugar bowl.

I wonder if it's the sugar that helps his brain.

"What about Near's plan?" I asked.

"Well it didn't work last time so I don't know why it would work this time" L counteres.

"Well because your intellectually a challenge for him he wouldn't expect us to do it again" I said.

"No, Kisuki" L said, sharply. He didn't even add -san.

I shut my mouth and looked past L. I wasn't ever talked to like that since Light. Silence filled the room until Matt coughed uncomfortably.

"Well are we going to think of a way to either catch Light or at least getting the note off him?" he asked.

"Well in Kisuki's case we need to catch him, arrest him and give him the death sentence" Near curled his hair around his finger.

I did need to, well I think I needed to, it would help me get back to my realm.

"Well I always have a back up plan and sometimes I'm forced to use it" L said, suddenly.

"What are you talking about L?" Mello asked, munching on his daily-no, hourly chocolate.

"I always have a back up plan and that includes back up cameras. Look at the second down button on Kisuki's shirt" L instructed.

My hands flew up to my buttons and I looked down. He had put a miniature camera on one of my buttons.

"Wha-?" I began.

"I always figured that Daitaro would have managed to...unknowingly destroyed the camera, so I added a back up. I never expected Light to be the one to destroy the camera" L said, thoughtfully.

"You pervert!" I punched him. (to readers: I mean Chibi punch, I can't write 'I chibi punched him, can I? XD)

I couldn't stay moody at L...I could be angry with him though.

I remembered the scene with Light.

"Well there's no point in looking at the camera's footage because that's just going to waste time and not provide anything"

"Well Light could have mentioned important things with out realizing" Near said, thoughtful.

"It's worth the looking into" Mello slumped down onto the couch in the room.

"I'll just download the camera on the computer" Matt walked over to me and held out his hand.

I unwillingly handed it over to him.

"Kisuki, I left all my equipment in my room and need help carrying it, would you mind helping?" he looked at me through his goggles meaningfully.

"Er, sure" I walked with him.

His room was pretty plain. His double bed had beige pillows and white covers; the carpet was white with beige walls.

The only thing that...Mattified it was all the technology. There was a large screen T.V which had countless wires spiraling from it and I could tell one wire went to the XBOX 360. There were wires all over the floor connected to laptops, camera and other tech equipment.

He pulled a laptop from under the pillow on his bed. It had a yellow tape with black letter which spelt 'Master Laptop'.

"From you not willing to hand over the camera and the way you think its not important to look at the camera I'm guessing there's something on there camera that you don't want people to see" he said.

"Yes" I said, simply.

"I make a deal with you. You tell me what you're hiding and I will crash the camera so no one can see the footage. So it's either only I know or everyone knows" he lifted his goggles and looked at me in the eyes. I had never seen his eyes before they're always hidden behind his goggles and his eyes were... actually really... I mean they were an amazing blue! It was a waste to hid them behind the goggles.

I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, like when you're a rollercoaster. Maybe it was the fact that I had a lose, lose situation.

"Fine, I'll go with the camera crashing and then I'll tell you tonight. When there's a chance when no one would notice us missing or when everyone is actually a sleep. Does L actually sleep?"

That questioned always troubled me. I had never seen him sleep before, I hadn't seen Near either.

"Yes, Matsuda saw him sleeping once. He was sleeping in the position he always sits in. Anyway, since we've got that finished with. Pick up that wire and put it in my mouth" Matt instructed.

I picked up the wire her indicated with his foot and placed it in his mouth.

We arrived back to the main room and Matt placed his laptop and plugged in the wires.

I sat down next to Matsuda. He looked really stressed out.

Near had told me about how Matsuda used to respect Light's father and Light, then he was betrayed by Light. It had affected Matsuda the most out of all the task force.

"We'll catch him Matsuda, don't worry" I comforted him. I was in the mood to be nice. He nodded but said nothing.

"This is...difficult" Matt mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. He typed a little frantically but professionally.

It was funny how most of the people I knew who was involved with the Kira situation just happened to be good actors.

"What is it Matt?" Mello said. He was lounging on the other side of Matsuda.

"Well I think I need to buy a master computer. It's crashed the camera memory! I knew I should have brought a new laptop before!" Matt kept clicking away.

"You can fix it right? Restore it" Mello said. L looked over at the commotion.

"Mello, I can't. I wish I could but..." he trailed off and slammed the laptop shut.

"I don't suppose you have a back up, back up?" Mello asked L. L shook his head.

He wasn't talking very much; he was obviously deep in though about something. That kind of worried me, what if he noticed something and he's slowly figuring out that there was something going on.

Near was sorting out a new laptop order for Matt. Matt glanced at me, catching my eye for a second.

I was only wondering what he would be thinking when I told him, what I was hiding and how would he take it?

It wasn't that big deal; it was just a little situation between me an Light. I mostly didn't want anyone to see because of embarrassment.

* * *

**This was the longest chapter I've written so far ^-^ Feedback is welcomed**

**Thanks you fro reading ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matt yawned, loudly.

As soon as he did that it was a sign that to avoid suspicion I should get to bed.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I stretched out.

No one said anything. I walked out and into Matt's room. He said he would come in 10 minutes after I went to bed.

Well I might as well take advantage of this moment. I smiled evilly to myself. I wonder what Matt was hiding in his room... if he was hiding something.

On his bed were 5 laptops! I shook my head and he said he needed another laptop. What was the difference between a master laptop and other laptops? All his laptops were open and easily accessible, he was suppose to be the tech guy, I thought he'd put the best computer locks on them.

I looked on the tabs of his laptop.

Hmm, he was a good boy, no bad websites. All he was on was a few manga sites and a virtual world. On the virtual world his name was Lord Matticus, he was a knight prince who protected the virtual kingdom from criminals, trolls, dragons, ect. I snorted this was so like Matt, it was kind of cute in a geeky kind of way.

"What are you doing?" Matt was looking over my shoulder. I started laughing and showed him the virtual world thing he was on. He went red slightly and took it away from me and turned it off.

"I'm sorry...Lord Matticus" I said, out of breath.

"Ok, ok, hilarious. You know why your here" Matt put the laptop down and chucked himself next to me. I stopped smiling.

"...well, urm, there was something on there I want to forget and you guys not to see"

"I get that but I mean what was it?"

"You sound like a girl wanting gossip" I frowned. Matt shrugged.

"You sound like a girl trying to avoid the deal we made" he said. I sighed.

"Ok, you know Light was there..." I told him what happened. He didn't say anything for a while.

"It took us 4 days because we had to decide what to do, we couldn't just burst in, we might get arrested and we needed to forge a police warrant" was all he said.

"Well if that's all..." I stood up. Matt pulled me back down.

"That's not all"

"If you're wondering I'm not going to do anything about my feelings for him, they'll go by themselves. I want to be over it...actually I am over it"

"No you're not...I..." he trailed off.

"You what?" I asked, persistently.

"I want you to forget Light!" he said, angrily.

"I...What?" he was confusing me. He lifted his goggles, why did he keep doing that?

"I want you to forget Light. I'll make you forget Light" he said.

Where was this going? I had to get out of here. My stomach! I held my stomach, it was doing the same thing when Matt had first taken his goggles off.

"Matt..." Matt was looking in my eyes, with his amazing blue eyes...what was I thinking? He leaned towards me.

Matt? I thought he was kidding about liking me, I thought he was being annoying.

I placed my hand on his chest, his hand moved to mine.

"No Matt" I said. I pushed him away. He blinked and wordlessly put his goggles back in place.

"Why can't you just forget him? I could help you forget" he said. He sounded like a lost child.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. Can't feel sorry for him, I can't feel anything for him. It was...painful.

"Matt, I don't want to be tied down to this place again. I just want to go home" I stood up and left the room leaving Matt with his head in his hands.

As soon as I got to my room, slumped on my bed curled up in a fetal position.

These earth creatures are so evil, selfish and cause downfall, yet there's something about them that makes you love them so much, give life to them.

I never knew the reason or purpose of a Life God until now. I thought it was just to give us life but maybe it's because all Life God's love the human race. That would explain why it's hard to let Light go and why…I'm falling for Matt. I closed my eyes tightly.

A light filled my room.

"Can you knock…!" I leaned up. I thought someone had turned the light on but there was just a white bright light filling the room.

I covered my eyes.

"Kisuki, we are giving you your wings back and your allowed back home" it was a fellow Life God.

I felt my wings familiar weight back on my back and I furled my wings slightly. They felt so good.

"Why? I haven't gained the Note from the human world of stopped Light yet" I looked up.

"You learned something more important; you learned what it meant to be a Life God"

Tears filled my eyes happily, I got to go home.

I stood up and the door flew open. It was Matt. He was listening!

He couldn't see the other Life God.

"Kisuki, you can't go. We haven't finished the case yet"

"I'm going home Matt" I shrugged.

"If you attempt to go…I'll rip your wings off again. I don't care if you hate me as long as you stay here and I get to at least see you it'll be fine" he said, furiously.

Jeez! Where did this sudden love and passion come from?

I turned to back to the other Life God.

"I would love to go home but I have unfinished business here" I said. I have a feeling that I won't regret this.

The Life God nodded and disappeared.

I turned to Matt and he stood there looking at his feet. I didn't know what to say.

I could see him smiling, which really annoyed me.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for the case" I told him. I hope I convinced him more than I convinced myself. I walked passed him and out the room.

"Oh look an angel has come to pass judgment upon us" Mello teased as I walked in. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you could go home now…" Near said.

"She could but since she's here that means she has decided to still help us" L said, not even turning to look at the wings. That was a shame, I had always been proud of the white wings.

"Correct as usual L" I said. I couldn't get a surprised reaction out of these guys even if I told them I was pregnant, maybe that was a good thing though.

"That's good I though Near was going to cry then-OWW!" Mello yelped.

Near looked innocently, in his hand was an unusually sharp toy. I hid a smile from them behind a wall of hair.

"You also seem a little different somehow, maybe a little lighter" Near fiddled with his toys.

"Heh, what makes you say that?" I said. L looked up from his documents of deaths.

"Well if you finished with the little mothers club meeting, Light is making his moves. Last night in the prison he made a prisoner write, in his blood, 'Kira is back!'" L turned back to the documents.

"I just wish we could get the co-operation of the police so we wouldn't need to hack into the police data base" Near slipped over next to L and started to type quickly on the large computer screen.

"Well we can, soon I suspect them to call you Near. I would estimate in the next hour or so" L sipped a little black tea.

Freakily enough the phone started to ring.

"Did death make you psychic?"Matsuda asked amazed. I stared at him, where does Matsuda come up with this stuff. Near indicated Lidner to the phone. She was like his secretary for the time being, the rest of the SPK seem to be taking a back seat. I felt a little guilty; I had filled their jobs with once dead people.

"No Matsuda, I just deduced it from the time of the incident and the police struggling for help" L said. He was always patient with Matsuda, Mello on the other hand...

"Matsuda, yes we are psychic and you shouldn't be thing such things about Lidner. Lidner, Matsuda thinks you have a nice butt" Mello smiled cheekily at Lidner. Her face was un-amused. I bit my lip, what was wrong with me? I usually wouldn't have found that funny but... I chuckled and then started to choke on my own breath and saliva.

"Need some water?" Matt had walked in with his usual cigarette and a DS. I bet he just spent his time looking for the new latest game things.

"No, I'm fine" I coughed slightly but ended the choking fit.

"The police do want to work with us again. They think that since we 'defeated' Kira the first time they think that we will catch him again. I said that we will work with them as you were just saying you would" Lidner informed Near and L. Near nodded.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Near edged foreword and clicked the button to receive the incoming message.

"Hello, Near, L and others" It was Light. I really wasn't surprised anymore.

"Light Yagami" L registered. He seemed a little different than usual. Maybe it was the fact that Light had indirectly killed him before or that he had been the only one who had won against him.

"I have just received information that you are working with the police again and we all know how that turned out last time, they gave up. Has death made you less intelligent" Light laughed.

L's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How's Sayu? I heard she's still traumatized by your death" L said. Light went silent.

"How's Kisuki? I heard she enjoyed out time together" Light countered. Mello looked at me questioningly. I put my head in my hands. Matt snapped the cigarette in his fingers.

I glanced at Matt; I thought he was going to smoke that.

"We know you were in Daitaro's house and have the Death note but Kisuki didn't seem to mention any good time" Near spoke into the microphone.

"Oh I see, keeping it on a down low. Well let's just say-" Light was cut if by Matt storming over to the speaker.

"Look Light when we find you and find you guilty. I'll be taking control of the execution chair and I'll be adding volts into you very, very slowly" Matt threatened.

"And you are? Let me guess Kisuki's new play thing. Anyway I called in to say, I do have the note book and I know you changed your names legally. I did test them and it won't take long for me to uncover them" Light said. Matsuda rushed forward, pushing Matt out the way and grabbed the microphone.

"Y-you're a monster! You killed your father for you're with power hungry ways and now you don't even care if your sister is traumatized because of you first she was kidnapped because of you, then your father's death and then yours. How much do you want to hurt her? Let me tell you something, we will win Light! You will lose!" Matsuda said, furiously.

This was a different side to Matsuda; I almost thought that we had won.

"Matsuda" Light acknowledged with distaste.

"Light Yagami, we have the Life note now, if you kill us we will keep coming back for more" Mello spoke into the speaker. Everyone seemed to want to give Light a piece of our minds. It was like Matsuda's little speech had given us sudden hope and inspiration.

"We'll meet soon Light" Near said as he clicked off. I smiled, Light was so going down.

The smile soon faded as they all turned to look at me and Matt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Matt took out another cigarette and lit it; if I smoked I would take one about now too.

"Wow Matt, you seem to hate Light with a passion" Mello commented.

"Yeah well he did kill Wammy and he was like a dad to me" Matt said.

I sat there looking at my knees, avoid all eye contact.

"Kisuki-san, would you like to discuss what Light was talking about" L asked. I shook my head.

"It's not important, it's trivial" I dismissed. It wasn't too late to leave here and go home.

"It was probably about her and Light and he probably put some moves on her. The thing I want to know is about Matt, he seemed so passionate about torturing and killing Light, very unlike Matt" Mello smirked.

"Just go eat some more chocolate, Mello" Matt said. He rubbed his hands on is trousers and pulled out his PSP. Mello came over and sat next to me, putting his hand around the back of me.

"Maybe Kisuki would want to tell me" Mello smiled.

"Why would I know about Matt's problems?" I shrugged.

"You're right there is nothing going on maybe he's just ill. That's good, I don't feel guilty anymore"Mello sighed happily.

"Why's that?"I asked, cautiously.

"Because I really like you Kisuki," Mello leaned towards me to plant a kiss. Just before his lips made contact Matt stuffed a chocolate in his mouth. Mello pulled the chocolate out a grinned.

"I'm not stupid Matt, I was one of L predesesors, you've told Kisuki you liked her and you're the reason she's staying even though she has her wings again" Mello smiled. He looked like he just solved the meaning of life.

"Congratualtions Sherlock but I didn't stay for Matt, I stayed to ensure Light's capture" I said, stubbornly. Mello nodded but didn't look so convinced.

"Sure..." he smiled. Matt cursed and turned off his PSP.

"Well I'm going to bed" Matt said.

"Kisuki will be right behind you"Mello joked. I kicked him off the couch.

...

"Kisuki-san, I need to discuss something with you" L had akwardly walked other to the couch in which I was still sitting. We walked out of the room and out of other people's earshot.

"Yes L"

"You have your wings now so It wouls be helpful if you left" he said. This guy didn't beat around the bush.

"Err, why?"

"Because Matt doesn't seem to be pulling his weight with the case. Near isn't playing with his toys anymore so his brain logic has dropped by 3%, Mello is to busy socialising and teasing Matt" L pulled out a sugar-coated lolly from his pocket.

"I see...well, it would obviously help the investigation if I left then" I concluded. L nodded and put the lolly in his mouth.

"Well you have you wings now so it would be possible" L chucked the lolly in the bin, I noticed the sugar coating was gone.

I sat there silently and nodded. So L didn't want me in the investigation anymore, that kind of hurt.

"Ok" I said and stood up. Don't cry, don't cry, it was like an insult.

"You should say goodbye to everyone"L suggested.

"Now?" I frowned. L nodded.

"It would be for the best if you left right away. It has been nice working with you Kisuki-san" L walked back over to the main chair.

My throat felt really dry. I smallowed and went to say goodbye.

You never know how much you truly care until it's too late.

We walked back in and everyone looked our way.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I'm going home, it was interesting meeting you all and working on the case with you" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"This is unexpected" Mello said. Near didn't say anything, he just nodded and looked back to the large computer screen.

"No, Kisuki! We need your help with the case" Matsuda's eyes widened.

"Matsuda, I need to fulfill my purpose as a Life God and plus I'm hurting the case" I said.

"Kisuki could still help with the case. She can see where Light is and tell us where he is" Near suggested.

"I could tell you what he was doing but I can't tell you where he is"

"Thats a good idea, Kisuki-san will still be helping but not in a way that will hurt the case" L said. I nodded. To help with the case was the only reason I had stayed.

"Does Matt know?" Mello asked, from a corner.

"No, I was hoping you'd tell him" I looked at my nails and pretended that I had never seen them before.

"I don't think so," Mello said. I looked up at him expecting him to look jokey and teasing but he looked deadly serious.

"He deserves better than that Kisuki" he continued.

"Mello, I do not love and I am not dating him. It won't matter if I did or did not personally say good bye to him, it's like me saying good bye to Matsuda" I said.

"Well Kisuki, I don't really care if your not bothered to say good bye or because you can't face him but he's my bestfriend; I know he would care if you just left" Mello was looking murderous. It actually scared me slightly. He held my gaze almost challenging me to answer back. I sighed and walked out.

I stood outside Matt's door. I could hear him outside on his XBOX 360, he was talking to someone, using the ear peice, about a new game coming out. I smiled, he was such a computer nerd. I couldn't lie to myself I kinda found it sort of...hot? I shook my head and knocked on his door.

"If your Mello I haven't stolen your box of choclates and if its anyone else come in" Matt called.

"Matt if I was Mello and I didn;t knowo my choclates were missing, I'd know for certain it was you" I said. Beside him was Mello's choclates.

"Do you want one?" He offered. I shook my head.

"Matt, I came to tell you that I'm leaving but I'm still helping the case" I said, avoiding eye contact. He stared at me through his goggles.

"Why? What's the point if your gonna help us just stay here" Matt put his control down. I had to leave before he got up.

"Well L thinks I'm hurting the case by distracting you and others" I shrugged. Matt was quiet for a few seconds, even he couldn't deny it.

"Well can you visit only me then? I'm not that important to the case" Matt said.

"No Matt, you are important because your the most skilled in hacking, computing, etc." I told him. He smiled slightly but the smile didn't last long.

"Please Kisuki" Matt looked at me pulling up his goggles. I bet he thought his eyes were his secret weapon. I shook my head.

"No Matt. I only visit when I have inofrmation on the case" I said.

"Kiss me then. It's either visit me or kiss me" Matt stood up. I turned around and headed towards the door. Matt appeared out of nowhere and closed the door and leaned against it.

"Matt, let me out" I said, weakly.

"No" Matt said. We stood there for quiet a while. Finally I gave in to his demands, a kiss woul be other in a few seconds.

"Fine I'll kiss you" I leant towards him but he leaned back.

"I have my rules you have to listen to" he grinned. Rules? Was life a computer game to Matt?

"Ok...I'll regret this but what are they?" I asked.

"It doesn't last only a few seconds and it happenes on the lips" Matt said. I weighed options in my head, his terms for visiting him could be worse than these conditions.

"I agree" I sighed. I was going to kiss Matt. My stomach twisted and I lost my breath for a second, the last time I had felt that was when I was with...it's not the same.

I blushed as Matt leaned his face towards mine, he smiled and did that eye thing he tends to do to me a lot. I slowly slipped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked, teasingly. His hair swept forward a moment and fake coughed, he was blushing!

"You act like you've done this before" I noted.

"Err, no actually" His head went up again at the wrong moment he went even redder. I was going to be his first kiss. The thought seemed sweet and special.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. Matt seemed to gain incredible kissing skills in a matter of seconds, if I didn't know Matt I would have doubted that this was his first time.

Matt hugged me closer to him and I let him. It was like a button was pushed inside me and I was about to explode but I was holding in the explosion. It ached inside.

Then I let go and passion took over. I did love Matt, I had just been scared. I pulled my arms from his neck and they found their way up his shirt, did Matt work out?

Matt pulled away.

"I can't believe" Matt said. I controlled myself and acted like I wanted to get out of here.

"I have to go now Matt, you've had your kiss" I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"You actually do have feelings for me and know it's gonna hurt even more knowing your never going to come back" Matt sounded hurt. I walked out heartlessly.

I was so stupid, I almost tied myself to earth again.

Or was it too late, had I dine just that?

* * *

**O.O Sorry this chapters kinda short...**

**Thank you for reading ^-^**

**Matt:O.o**

**Me: Lol, I'm guessing Matt liked the chapter I hope you did to! Jan nai!**


End file.
